Computers and other electronic systems, for example, digital televisions, digital cameras, and cellular phones, often have one or more memory and other devices to store information. Increasingly, memory and other devices are being reduced in size to achieve a higher density of storage capacity and/or a higher density of functionality. One method of achieving a higher density is to stack devices.